custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Morvax
Morvax was a Scrimak and member of the Order of Mata Nui, operating as a scientist. He was specialized in the investigation of latent abilities. Since the formation of the Spherus Magna Council, he also operated as Deputy Representative. History Old legends describe Morvax as a member of Hand of Artakha. He was involved in the creation of the Energy Hounds. After the dissolution of the Hand, he was invited to join the Order of Mata Nui by Toa Helryx. Over the next few years, instead of going on missions, Morvax acted as a scientist, specializing in the research of latent abilities. His discoveries allowed him to grant new powers to several of his colleagues in the Order, including Axonn and Brutaka. One of his experiments with an agent named Jerbraz failed and resulted in the latter becoming permanently invisible. Morvax was the head of the experiments in the Barraki Ehlek species, making them stronger and giving them protosteel claws to turn them into potential servants. After Makuta Teridax took over the body of Mata Nui, the Makuta destroyed Daxia and many members of the Order. However, Morvax managed to survive and got in touch with the rebels. After Teridax's death, the Matoran Universe was in ruins and Morvax migrated to Spherus Magna. Upon the formation of the Spherus Magna Council, Morvax became the Deputy Representative of the Order. Defunction While the Senators Deriahk and Vavakx traveled south to Xianori resolve a conflict, Metru Magna was left in charge of Veuy, with Morvax assisting him. Morvax helped Veuy with an investigation involving strange Matoran deaths and identified the only clue he had as the legendary Dagger of Space, one of the three Keys of Defunction. Veuy and his team decided that it was best to collect the relics to solve the mystery. Later, Makuta Pakark appeared in Metru Magna with the intention of sacrificing Turaga Kryehk and then to destroy the world with the legendary Mask of Wishes. Morvax was not able to stop him, but Veuy and the others returned soon to help. When they arrived, Pakark had already sacrificed Kryehk, but they managed to stop him at the last moment. Old Grievances Several years later, the city of Metru Magna was under attack of the Alpha Being Mersny, who made his appearance from the Red Star, causing it to crash against the city. With an army of monstrosities at his disposal, Mersny began to make his way to assassinate Vavakx, who was sheltered in an underground bunker. Morvax and Vilrohk fought together to repel the enemy horde, but Mersny surprised them, killing Morvax. Abilities and Traits Morvax was considered a mystic, although he always tried to develop a totally rationalistic system of study. He wore red and blue armor, identifying him within his species as an individual leading a lifestyle focused on the pursuit of truth and ideals. Despite his incredible intelligence, Morvax was arrogant. In addition, after years operating on the Order, he became a somewhat morbid and insensitive scientist. Like every member of the Order of Mata Nui, his mind was protected against mental intrusions. Tools Morvax had a protosteel blade and two launchers on his back. Through these, he was able to materialize mental energy and use it to attack. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Hand of Artakha